Dans mon Paradis
by Haloa
Summary: Jim, Léonard et Spock partagent leur idée du paradis...


_**Dans mon Paradis.**_

Jim, Spock et Léonard sont assis à une table du réfectoire. L'atmosphère autour d'eux est pesante, l'Entreprise vient en effet de perdre deux membres d'équipage lors de leur dernière mission d'exploration.

Léonard et Jim peinent à lever leur tête de leur verre. Quant à Spock, il se sent comme d'habitude impuissant face à cette situation hautement émotionnelle et attend simplement que l'un d'eux entame la conversation.

« Spock, croyez-vous qu'il y est une vie après la mort ? » Demande Jim.

« _Une vie après la mort_…Une formulation intéressante mais qui est à mon sens … » Commence l'officier scientifique.

« Illogique ? » L'interrompt Léonard McCoy.

« J'allais dire : impossible. En effet, Docteur, vous mieux qu'un autre sait que la vie précède la mort si l'on prend en compte la dimension temporelle… »

« Spock, permettez-moi de reformuler ma question. Pensez-vous qu'il existe un lieu ou une _dimension_ dans laquelle les âmes se retrouvent …après la mort physique du corps ? » Demande Jim sans relever la tête.

« Vous parlez sans doute de la notion de… Paradis ? Le Jardin d'Eden ?»

« Paradis …Oui pourquoi pas …Mais l'herbe grasse, les arbres, les nuages et les anges, très peu pour moi ! Je préfèrerais penser à une Eternité à voyager dans l'espace, à la découverte de nouveaux mondes … »

« Humph…La mienne est celle d'un repos bien mérité !... Jim, si je vous comprends bien, votre version du Paradis serait d'être à bord de l'Entreprise. Content de voir que vous vous y trouvez déjà, dans _votre_ Paradis ! C'est à se demander pourquoi je passe mon temps à vous maintenir en bonne santé ! Dîtes, la prochaine fois que vous serez gravement blessé, dois-je intervenir ou vous laisser mourir ?…» Dit Léonard, tout en faisant la moue.

« Bones…Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir ! Ce que je voudrais, une fois mort, c'est me retrouver ici…entouré de mes amis …Vous, Spock et moi, ensemble pour l'Eternité… » Soupire Jim, un triste sourire aux lèvres…

«L'Eternité avec ce boute-en-train de Vulcain …Rien que ça ?…Jim, si c'est l'image que vous vous faîtes du Paradis, pour moi ce serait plutôt l'Enfer !» Réplique le médecin, sarcastique.

« Docteur, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous ! » Répond sèchement Spock.

« Espèce de Gobelin au sang vert ! Une fourche dans votre main et nous voilà avec l'image d'Épinal des Enfers… »

« Passer l'éternité avec un être aussi illogique et émotif que vous, Docteur, serait un Enfer pour tout Vulcain qui respecte Surak et ses préceptes ! » s'écrie Spock, haussant la voix pour couvrir celle du médecin.

« Vous êtes un être insensible, Spock ! » Crie Léonard plus fort encore, ce qui a pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tous les membres d'équipage présents dans le réfectoire.

« Allons, allons du calme ! Bones, Spock, arrêtez de vous envoyer toutes ses insultes auxquelles vous ne croyez pas ! Pour une fois, une seule fois, soyez sincères… Bones …Spock …Ce soir, soyez sincères…»

« Vous avez raison, Jim …Je vous demande pardon, Spock. Nous sommes tous touchés par ce nouveau deuil qui touche l'Entreprise, même vous, Spock. Chacun réagit à sa façon. Certains pleurent, d'autres se plongent dans le travail ou dans l'alcool…La tristesse m'a fait dire n'importe quoi…Mais, croyez-le ou non, quand je vous insulte ou quand je vous crie dessus, ça me fait du bien et c'est aussi une façon de dire que …Je vous aime bien ! Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est _illogique _et _aimer_ est une notion qui vous est étrangère … » Dit Léonard, d'une voix basse mais non sans émotion.

« Au contraire, Docteur. Je connais cette notion et partage votre analyse ou pour reprendre mes propres mots…Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Je reconnais _aimer_ nos …joutes verbales… » Dit Spock, d'une voix curieusement douce.

« Waou …Bones, c'est presque une déclaration qu'il vient de vous faire ! » Dit Jim avec un petit rire.

« Humph… »

« Jim, je n'ai pas suffisamment de données pour répondre à votre question. Mais sachez que si votre _Paradis_ existe, j'aimerai le rejoindre après ma mort… »

« Je vous y attendrai, dans ce cas…Car je ne doute pas que …que je mourrai avant vous… Combien d'année peut vivre un Vulcain, déjà ?»

« Docteur, je regrette mes précédentes paroles …et aimerai vous y revoir aussi … » Dit Spock, le visage neutre. Curieusement, un nœud venait de se serrer au niveau de son estomac, la réalisation qu'il serait le dernier à mourir, sans doute.

« Je...Je vous remercie mais …Aucun de vous n'aurez besoin de moi … » Répond Léonard McCoy, le regard de nouveau plongé dans son verre de Scotch.

« Bones ! Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? »

« Réfléchissez un peu, Jim…Sur votre vaisseau, vous serez le Capitaine, Spock sera l'Officier scientifique …et vous serez morts ! Il n'y aura donc pas de place pour un médecin à bord ! »

« Bones…J'aurai …On aura toujours besoin de vous. » Dit Jim tout en prenant la main de son ami.

« Votre analyse est correcte, Docteur. Nous n'aurons plus besoin d'un médecin, vous aurez donc gagné le droit de vous reposer ! …Ceci rejoint donc _votre_ vision du Paradis ! Mais je partage l'avis de Jim, nous aurons toujours besoin de vous à nos côtés…en tant qu'ami ! »

« …Merci, Spock… »

_FIN._


End file.
